rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kuelgon mythology
The Kuelgons -- the dominant race of the Konjor Supercorporation -- have their own mythology which was spread throughout their realm. It was a crude mockery of Igarin mythology. The gods of the Kuelgons of the Konjor Supercorporation were derived from those of the Poreseai victors and the deities of their ancestor, but they became more degraded and monstrous. Either it was done out of hatred of their Igarin counterparts, it was done to make them more relatable to their worshippers' mutated condition, or it could be due to the influence of pop culture. Any of these deities is known as a muna (meaning "endless"). Main deities * Frinqar, Frinqa - the six-armed, six-scimitared god of mutation, transformation, magic, and ambition. Six is his favourite number, and he is often worshipped by soldiers and warriors with furious incantations and brutish dances. Because mutation is a basic characteristic of nearly every Kuelgon, Frinqar is the most popular god of the Kuelgon pantheon. * Gûri (Sab) - the creator of souls and spirits, represented by an ever-scattering cluster of blue fabrics. He and his rivals Slub (yellow), Robi (red), and Slak (green) were the supposed creators of the universe and the four genders; in Gûri's case, he is the patron of males. He was the earlier husband of Mulid, the earth goddess, before he entombed her into the planet Kuelgon. Enemy of Gûl/Ils, the god of death. * Mulid - the goddess of the planet Kuelgon, agriculture (even in irradiated, polluted places) and the patron of monsters and pets. She is represented as a walking slab of soil with only a mouth. * Spursa - the goddess of sex and reproduction, represented as a brown cloud of ever-exploding fluids and spores. * Slubar - the god of the poisoned Kuelgonian sky, and Mulid's current husband, who is presented either as a cluster of yellow fabrics or as a giant yellow cyclone wreathed in lightning. Kuelgons pray to him before they enter or leave the atmosphere of any planet. The patron of drones (the third Igarin gender and mechanical drones), and in later times he is worshipped by nonbinary Kuelgons as their patron. * Slak - the kindhearted goddess of fertility, planets, and microorganisms, represented by a cluster of green fabrics. She is the patron of the carer gender. * Robi - the capricious goddess of romantic love, represented by a cluster of scattered red fabrics. She is also the patron of females, and their menstrual cycle and sexuality, which the abusive Kuelgons traditionally viewed as "disgusting" or "weak". She is also the mother of the deities Firri, Forre, and Fûrire, goddesses of three different standards of beauty. * Gûl (Ils) - the god of death, represented as an enormous, smoking skull that always chews. As Ils, he drives people to self-destructive insanity. Enemy of Gûri/Sab, the god of life. * Darano - the red-furred god of dragons and wealth, and servant of the death god Gûl as he carries departed souls to his realm. Appears as a flying dragon with two magical orbs on his paws, and also breathes fire formed from slain demons, he uses these orbs to give abilities and longer life to those whom he considered to be worthy. Once the patron of certain knightly orders of the Konjor Supercorporation. * Fûrire - the winged, vengeful goddess of wealth and prosperity, and perhaps the most benign and loving of the Kuelgon gods. Unlike her Igarin counterpart and unlike most of the other Kuelgon gods, she is depicted as fat and beautiful (though still as monstrous as the rest), and she seems to be a patron of canids, dogs, and anthropomorphic canines. Her eight arms wield lances, hooks, and spears to protect her worshippers, who came from the weak and bullied of Kuelgon society. * Fanoro - the other sky god, and the patron of clear air and fire. He is Fûrire's husband, and from their union the sky spirits and celestials were born. * Firri - the beautiful goddess of beauty, and the patron of civilian clones and fashion. * Forre - the distorted goddess of beauty, and the patron of free Kuelgons who seek beauty. Sister of Firri and one of several daughters of Robi. * Blô - the god of war, represented by a red humanoid with four arms and many jaws. One of two patrons of the Konjor military, the other being Vastanom, his pupil. * Varenom - the god of knowledge, innovation, and victory (and in some cases cynicism and atheism). Depicted as a cyan humanoid with a melting face. Twin brother of Vastanom the Stomper. * Vastanom - the god of victory, dragons, and destruction. Depicted as a humanoid with a faceless goblet for a head that always stomps as he walks. He and Varenom were the first creations of Frinqar when he was bored. Patron god of military clones and the flying glov-teg dragons that are native to Kuelgon. Minor gods * Renga - a ram-like god of war and determination. The ever-furious steed of Blô's iron chariot. * Hânur - the god of darkness and oblivion. The first deity to appear from the Void where he was formed. * Hasek - the god of undoing and aversion * Undor - the other god of darkness, and ignorance. * Urtâ - the god of sport and sexual activeness. Aunor's twin brother, and an ancestor of many prominent Noskowis and Kuelgons (from his alleged trysts). The "shadow gods" In Kuelgonian mythology, several gods were created from the shadows of several existing deities, shaped by said deities' crudest and most horrendous desires. They enjoyed the company of their worshippers, who were viewed mostly as deviant outcasts of Kuelgonian society to be toyed with and reviled as "freaks among freaks"; they were only invoked in the mainstream Kuelgon religion to attack the Konjor Supercorporation's enemies. The main deities of this "hidden pantheon" were Aunor, Sarnja, Vinôra, Vaulara, Nauro, and Noura. * Aunor - the red and gold god of valour, courage, and fanaticism, created from the shadow of Gûri. Husband of Sarnja: from their union some ancient Noskowi rulers were produced. He is also one of Blô's students; more specifically, his squire. Patron of male homosexual Kuelgons. His worshippers envisioned a Kuelgon ruled by warriors who love combat and waging war as much as they love the finer arts. * Sarnja - the pink-purple, pervasive goddess of beauty, art, and desperate/excited love, created from the shadow of Robi. Wife of Aunor: from their some ancient Noskowi rulers were produced. She is one of Mulid's servants; more specifically her hairdresser/gardener. Patron of female homosexual Kuelgons. Her worshippers sought to rule over Kuelgon and make it into a realm that celebrates all kinds of possible forms of romance and vengeance, and where its rulers are replaced by females who become its ultimate queens. * Vinôra - the green-blue god of compassion and animals, created from the shadow of Slubar. Patron of bisexual Kuelgons. His worshippers sought for Kuelgon to be a "paradise of love and lust". * Vaulara - the yellow-pink goddess of fate. Patron of bisexual Kuelgons. Wife of Vinôra. Her worshippers sought for Kuelgon to be a "paradise of fairness". * Naurov - the blue-gold god of knowledge, magic, and the alleged creator and lord of the bygone Celestials and their civilisation. Created from the shadow of Slak. Patron of transgender Kuelgons and mutants who turned their abilities into arts, and twin brother of Noura. His worshippers seek to make Kuelgon into a realm populated by shapeshifters who will do anything -- even cruelty -- to achieve knowledge. * Nourav - the gold-blue goddess of wonder, discovery, and inventors. Created from the shadow of Slak. Patron of transsexual Kuelgons, and twin sister of Nauro. Her worshippers seek to make mutation and mechanisation more accessible not only for the Supercorporation, but to every other civilisation in the Galaxy, sometimes by spreading mutagens and cybernetic implants. Related minor deities * Vorzo - the god of muscles, strength, and revenge. One of Aunor's two lovers, the other being his spouse Sarnja. * Hirti - the green-white goddess of action and cunning. One of Sarnja's two lovers, the other being her spouse Aunor. Minor cults, heresies, and monsters * Oriv - the octopus god of the working class. His worshippers seek to rule over Kuelgon as a dictatorship where everything belongs to its citizens, "managed" by his priesthood. * The Grand Train - the god of the Kuelgon civilisation. His worshippers seek to enforce the status quo for Kuelgon, that all Kuelgons are to observe its traditional norms with fanatical devotion and with little change until the end of time, no matter how backwards or costly they seem. * Orvori - the god of relentless industry and progress. His worshippers seek to make Kuelgon into a fully-mechanised world where all of its inhabitants have a mixture of mechanical implants and a series of mutation powers, and to convert the entire Galaxy into one enormous techno-state. They also prefer to kill the weak. * Plagura - the goddess of backwardsness, barbarism, and rage, representing everything that seemed wrong about the female gender. She is represented as a bowl of shrieking appendages. Whenever she and Murvid meet, they copulate with as much hatred as possible, causing new sapient races to be generated into existence: their direct offspring become sapient, while their fluids and particles evolve into animals and beasts. * Murvid - the god of unbridled desire and lust, representing everything that seemed wrong about the male gender. From his hate-filled sexual union with Plagura, other races of the Galaxy were created. He is represented as a cone of spear-tips. * Malrogdir - the goddess of oblivion, who seeks total destruction of all life. * Zrub - the goddess of filth, illness, and joy in suffering. * Muzkar - the god of cannibalism, cruelty and bloodlust, appearing mostly as a spider-like cage of blood-stained ladders and pale pallid bones. Mostly invoked as a curse towards enemies. Tyrant gods Regardless of disputes, the Kuelgons reviled most of the Igarins' pantheon, as they were related to the Poreseai who exiled them into their poisoned homeworld. * Kur-kur - the creator of the universe and the mastermind of many catastrophes, represented as two floating tiles. (Kuri) * Fanorq - a solar demon who devours souls. (Faneson) * Fezolq - a solar demon who orchestates accidents. (Fasolan) * Brozqir - a monstrous squid that feeds on declining civilisations (Poressa Kuri) * Naudoq - a giant suit of burning armour who devoured the souls of the Poreseai and their hated emperors. (Nalwaros) * Zerin - a being of pure flame who feeds on the selfless dead. (Erinnjas) Lesser beings * imvar, yvvar - angelic tyrants from the dawn of creation, supposedly born from the first stars that gained sentience. Those who became good were turned into imvarkeo, while the evil yvvar degenerated into monsters. * tahyur - lucky stars who bless their worshippers. Invoked when someone misses something bad. Places * Zôr-Zarue - Realm of Galaxies/Stars, a heaven-like domain for good Kuelgons. This is the realm of the star-gods and their servants, the tahyurkeo. ** As it was replaced by Zomukla, Sarmelonid-era Kuelgonian literature states that it was devoured and torn apart by monsters and dragons. ** Others fight back by claiming that it still lives on in all good beings throughout the universe, even in non-Kuelgons * Zareplau - Realm of Hate, a hellish realm for wicked, evil, and monstrous Kuelgons. ** Kuelgon society has become so corrupt and warlike, that many institutions across the planet glorified Zareplau as a place where their monstrous souls become demons that will destroy the hated Igarin Empire, their rivals, and eventually all life. * Zomukla - the Grand Void, another hellish realm for the weakest Kuelgons. ** In official Kuelgonian lore, this is what awaits good souls and the souls of weak people instead of Zôr-Zarue, where they are then devoured by its darkness. * Zlarazlen - the World of Magic, the home of the highest gods. Believed to be a holy brimming with howling currents of pure chaos, entropy, and colliding anti-matter. * Munaplau - the World of the Gods. This multiverse where mortals live. * Narneinak - the world of searing fires, the source of all creation. This was where the creator god Gûri was born, and he fashioned the other five dimensions into existence by his hammer and anvil. * Okkombo - No-Body, the surrounding void. See also * Novantirna mythology * Vozonid mythology Category:Lists Category:Mythology